No sé Cómo Decirte Adiós
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: CAPTAINSWAN. Suposición con base al Promo del 5x20, en donde Emma tiene que tomar una enorme decisión que podría cambiarlo todo en su relación junto con Killian, y así cumplir la última petición de éste último, de una vez por todas.
_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes y el Universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y ABC_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Tienes que Dejarme Ir**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

* * *

Otra maldita prueba.

¿No era suficiente con todo lo que ya habían pasado desde que se declararon su Amor? ¿El Universo necesitaba algo más para comprender que su Amor era Verdadero, eterno y real?

Emma y Killian estaban en ese lugar, ese sitio con el extraño dibujo en el césped, la tierra temblaba, y ellos no sabían la razón. Confiaban el uno en el otro, pero, aun así, algo les estaba saliendo mal.

 _Sólo el Amor Verdadero puede cruzar_.

Esa era la leyenda que estaba inscrita, aquella que Garfio leyó, y que ambos sabían que no les impediría cruzar, ya se encontraban ahí, y estaban decididos a cumplir con su misión, y sacar a todos de ese infernal lugar de una vez y para siempre, sin embargo, las cosas no les pintaban bien.

─Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ─ **Exclamaba Killian tomando a Emma del brazo.**

Emma asintió rápidamente y lo siguió mientras miraba las columnas de piedra desquebrajarse.

─No te distraigas, Amor. ─ **Ordenaba el Pirata.**

Ambos corrían con dirección al Ascensor que los había ayudado a llegar a ese lugar nunca antes visto por nadie en el Inframundo, además del Dios de la Muerte. Al llegar, la Salvadora trató desesperadamente de abrir la reja de esa cosa, su Amor se le unió, pero, ni siquiera con el uso de sus Poderes Mágicos pudieron conseguir tal cosa.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ **Cuestionaba el Capitán mirando a su alrededor.**

─No tengo idea ─ **respondía Emma todavía tratando de levantar la reja** ─. Hicimos lo que la maldita inscripción decía, nuestro Amor es Verdadero, sigo sin entender por qué no funcionó con ese Pedestal. Esto nos pasa por hacerle caso a Hades.

La tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse, y unas enormes grietas recorrían ese extraño lugar, y la desesperación en Emma se hacía más grande, hasta el punto de que comenzó a patear la reja.

Killian no dejaba de observar el ambiente, él sabía lo mismo que ella, y a pesar de estar Muerto podía sentirlo. Esa cálida sensación cuando sus labios se conectaban, los abrazos dulces, las caricias tiernas, las palabras siempre cargadas de emoción, que a veces, por cortas y simples que fueran, para esos dos Amantes significaban un sinfín de cosas, situaciones y sentimientos.

Cuando estaba con ella, podía sentirse Vivo una vez más, le encantaba estar a su lado, y él le juró en Camelot que nunca dejaría de pelear por ellos, Garfio quería un futuro con Emma, y ella lo quería con él, aun así, muy en el fondo, él jamás quiso que la Salvadora fuera a buscarlo al Inframundo, no quería que ella pusiera su vida en peligro, quería que ella buscara su propio futuro, aunque fuese sin su compañía. Pero ahora, hela aquí, luchando con uñas y dientes para salir de un lugar al que no debieron entrar, donde no deberían estar.

Garfio no iba a dejar que Emma pereciera ahí, la inscripción tenía razón. Su Amor sí era tan Verdadero como el de Charming y Snow, el de Rumple y Bella, o el de Robín y Regina, sin embargo, el Pedestal que les abría la llave para liberar a todas las Almas, decía lo contrario. Les faltaba dar un gran paso, sino es que el más importante de su relación.

─Swan ─ **comenzaba Garfio cerrando los ojos y tomándola delicadamente del brazo** ─, por favor, detente.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **replicaba Emma exhausta** ─, ya estoy por abrirla.

─Sabes que eso no es cierto, Amor. ─ **Contradecía Killian con una risa nerviosa.**

─Sólo obsérvame. ─ **Alegaba la Salvadora.**

─Ya fue suficiente, Emma ─ **pedía Garfio** ─, además, creo saber la razón por la cual no pudimos acceder al Pedestal.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Emma luego de que la tierra volviera a temblar.**

─Tú y yo, la Salvadora y el Pirata, dos personas que creyeron que nunca serían dignas para ser Amados, estamos aquí, encerrados en lo más profundo del Inframundo tratando de probarle al mundo lo que nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie. ─ **Declaraba Killian tomando la mano de Emma.**

─ ¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena esto? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma mirándolo fijamente.**

─Amor, lo que tú y yo compartimos es tan cierto y Verdadero como el hecho de que ambos estamos juntos, aquí abajo, y ya lo probamos, pero, aún no es suficiente. ─ **Respondía Killian a punto de que se le quebrara la voz.**

─ ¿Y qué más hay que hacer? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Emma tan afectada como él.**

─Desde que comenzó nuestra aventura con la Oscuridad, hay una cosa que tú no has podido hacer, Swan.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría la chica.**

─A pesar de que te lo he pedido dos veces ─ **decía Killian** ─, no has podido dejarme ir.

Emma dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la reja, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse tras recordar esos trágicos momentos que los pusieron en esta situación.

─Te entiendo ─ **continuaba Garfio** ─, si las cosas fuesen a la inversa, muy probablemente tampoco sería capaz de dejarte ir, Amor.

─Killian… ─ **Susurraba Swan.**

─Tú cambiaste mi vida, trajiste Luz a mi Oscuridad, e hiciste que el Pirata desalmado se esfumara sólo con tu mirada ─ **confesaba el Capitán** ─. Te Amo, Emma Swan más que a mi propia vida, pero, no quiero que te quedes encerrada junto a mí en este horrible y rojizo lugar por la eternidad.

─Killian… no te atrevas. ─ **Suplicaba la Salvadora con lágrimas en los ojos.**

─Emma ─ **continuaba Garfio** ─. Tienes que dejarme ir.

¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? Killian le estaba pidiendo lo impensable.

En ese momento, su vida anterior pasó frente a sus ojos, las múltiples e incontables decepciones, todos los que la habían abandonado, y habían torturado desde muy temprana edad, estaban ahí. A Emma le costaba confiar en la gente, y cuando le tomaba cariño a alguien, muy difícilmente dejaría de luchar por él, esa era la razón por la que no quería dejarlo ir, no deseaba pasar el resto de sus días sin su Amor Verdadero, una parte de ella todavía ansiaba ese futuro juntos, la casa, su Familia, todo.

Dejarlo ir, en ningún momento fue su opción desde que puso un pie en la Barcaza de Caronte, Swan lo estaba arriesgando todo, y no se marcharía sin las manos vacías.

Sus ojos mostraban una total negación, sus emociones se arremolinaban en su Corazón, y sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

─No puedo dejarte ir ─ **musitaba Emma** ─. Yo te necesito conmigo, no quiero un futuro donde tú no estés a mi lado. Killian, he perdido mucho en mi vida, y no quiero perderte a ti.

─Ni yo quiero perderte, Amor ─ **replicaba Garfio** ─, pero tampoco que te quedes aquí, cuando tienes una vida por delante. Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es la cosa más horrible y difícil que alguna vez hayas hecho, no obstante, no estarás sola allá arriba. Tienes a tus padres, a tu hijo, y un hermano que te Aman con locura.

─Y también te tengo a ti. ─ **Exclamaba Emma acariciando su mejilla.**

─Yo siempre estaré contigo, Swan ─ **aseguraba Killian con lágrimas en los ojos** ─, nunca te dejaré, siempre te vigilaré, ya sea aquí abajo, o junto a Liam. Mi Alma te acompañará hasta que llegue el día en que nos volvamos a ver, y estemos juntos por la eternidad, pero, ese día, no es hoy. Vive, alcanza tu futuro, disfruta tanto tu vida como yo la disfruté contigo.

Las palabras de su Amor Verdadero eran sinceras, ella lo sabía, seguía sin querer soltarlo, pero en el fondo entendía que él deseaba lo mejor para ella, aunque él no estuviese presente para verlo.

─ ¿Es lo que realmente quieres? ─ **Indagaba Emma bajando la vista.**

─Lo que quiero es que seas feliz, aunque no esté físicamente contigo. ─ **Respondía su Amor Verdadero alzándole la cara con su mano en el mentón.**

─ ¿Sabes? ─ **cuestionaba Emma dejando escapar una risa nerviosa** ─ Creo que desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, tú eres el que ha dado todo, el que siempre ha estado para mí, y el que iría hasta el fin del mundo por mí. Has cumplido mis caprichos, y aceptado mis decisiones sin replicarme nada.

─Swan… ─ **Exclamaba Killian.**

─Déjame continuar ─ **suplicaba Emma con voz temblorosa** ─. Tú has hecho lo que yo quise siempre, y yo no te he dejado elegir, no he cumplido tu última petición ni una sola vez, y no es correcto. Killian, no quiero perderte, pero, esta vez, respetaré tus deseos, si lo que quieres es que yo siga adelante y te deje ir, lo haré. Te Amo, Killian Jones, nunca dejaré de amarte, y te dejo ir. Sin embargo… hay algo que todavía no puedo hacer.

─ ¿Qué, Amor? ─ **Indagaba Garfio tratando de no dejar caer una lágrima.**

─No es mucho, es que… ─ **pronunciaba Emma mirándolo fijamente con los ojos llorosos** ─ es que… no sé cómo decirte adiós.

La Salvadora al fin rompió en llanto, y Killian la abrazó. Ella estaba haciendo uno de los mayores sacrificios que alguna vez haya enfrentado, se estaba despidiendo de aquel hombre que le trajo horas de alegría, felicidad y esperanza en el Amor. El único capaz de derribar sus muros, ese Pirata que conoció en el Bosque Encantado, con el que tuvo su primera escalada en un tallo de Habichuelas, con el que llegó a hacer un equipo excelente en incontables ocasiones, ese que intercambió lo más valioso que tenía sólo por rescatarla, ese hombre que le significaba tantas cosas, era hora de decirle adiós, hasta que el universo los volviera a encontrar.

El Capitán Garfio se separó de ella, y secó sus lágrimas, así como le hubiera gustado hacerlo días atrás, luego de que lo asesinara para destruir la Oscuridad. La miró intensamente con esos ojos tan azules como el mar, y la besó.

Ella le correspondió de inmediato y lo besó de forma muy desesperada, una parte de su ser anhelaba estar con él más tiempo, pero tenía que ser fiel a sus palabras y cumplir la voluntad de Killian.

No deseaban separarse, si esa era la última vez que se besarían y estarían juntos, lo aprovecharían, aunque el cielo se les estuviese cayendo, nadie ni nada impediría su último momento.

Después de un rato, se separaron para que Emma recuperara el aliento, y pegaron sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas ya caían de ambos rostros. La Salvadora se volvió a separar de él y lo miró a los ojos, contemplando la belleza de los mismos.

─Te Amo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con dulzura y enorme calma.**

─Y yo Te Amo a ti. ─ **Respondía Killian de la misma manera.**

Se miraron a los ojos, y lentamente volvieron a besarse, ambos completamente entregados, ambos dispuestos a dejar al otro ir, sabiendo que en donde quiera que se encuentren, en un futuro tal vez lejano o cercano, se volverán a ver.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo pensara siquiera, una especie de aura multicolor salió de sus bocas, y se expandió por todo el recinto, haciendo que todo dejara de moverse. Las grietas se esfumaron, el cielo se calmó, y la reja del Ascensor se abrió.

A lo lejos ambos escuchaban un mecanismo que se accionaba en el Pedestal, lo que significaba que todo había terminado.

─ ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa que salió de nuestro beso? ─ **Pedía saber Killian mirando a su Amor a los ojos.**

─La Magia más Poderosa de todas ─ **respondía Emma llena de felicidad abrazando su cuello** ─. Capaz de romper cualquier Hechizo, y destruir la más Oscura de las Maldiciones: Un beso de Amor Verdadero. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?

─Tal vez, porque al dejarme ir te entregaste por completo al Amor.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma confundida.**

─ ¿Nunca escuchaste la frase " _si amas algo, déjalo ir_ "?

─Por supuesto que sí ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, pero, la pregunta trascendental aquí es: ¿eres mío?

El Capitán no esperó ni un minuto más, y volvió a besar a la Salvadora desesperadamente.

─ ¿Eso te sirve de respuesta? ─ **Indagaba Killian luego de separarse.**

─Ya no me queda la menor duda. ─ **Reconocía Emma reposando su frente contra la de él y esbozando una sonrisa llena de esperanza.**

Ambos ex Seres Oscuros volvieron a besarse, y caminaron rumbo al Pedestal para completar su labor, mientras que, en la superficie, el reloj comenzaba a andar de forma descontrolada, y las Almas comenzaban a marcharse del Inframundo.


End file.
